MuinthilSisters
by Tessa11
Summary: When Galadriel goes over the sea, Lorien is split in two. Two sisters of the elven race seek something more to life...one finds love and the other adventure, but who knows where thier separate paths may take them? PG-13 for Romantic stuff and violence.


"Armir, get down here now! Ada needs you!"  
  
"Alright, Narlin, hold on!" Armir yelled at her sister, smoothing down the hem of her dress. She was clothed in a pale blue gown that flowed down her slender body, ending at her ankles. Her hand servant was just pulling her dark hair onto a knot at the nape of her neck, letting her often called beautiful face be seen.  
  
"You are going to get in SO much trouble if you are late! Again!" Narlin called up the stairs. Funny. I'm telling her to hurry-up, usually it's the other way around.  
  
Narlin hated being bossed around by her older sister---especially since everyone else thought Armir was perfect. Narlin was the one who always got into trouble.  
  
"Wait, Narlin! And as I recall, it was you, not I, who made me late last time, sister."  
  
Like she needed reminding.that was funny though, the way Armir's face had looked when she saw her carpet-  
  
"Here I am." Announced Armir. She looked gorgeous, every thing on her was perfect, from her Luienmir tiara, to her tiny blue slippers.  
  
"Alright, now lets go! Narlin commanded.  
  
"There you are, Armir!" Narlin's mother, the Queen, grabbed her sister's hand and rushed us into the banquet hall, which was filled with guests. "Suilaid, Ada." Narlin greeted her Father. She had to stand on her toes to reach his cheek. Both of her parent's were tall, even for elves, and her sister took after them in that way. But Narlin was short and stout, and although she was almost 100 years old she was still considered a teenager, about 13 in human standards. So she was still as childish as can be. She loved being outside even more than most Lorien Elves, and spent as much time there as possible. She expecialy loved the trees, which most people said looked like her eyes, the main characteristic of her face. She loved the flowers of the forest, like the ones her sister and her were named after. The forest was the-  
  
"Narlin!" Her mother spoke her name, and by her tone of voice you could tell that was not the first time she said it.  
  
"Man pedich? //What did you say?\\ " Narlin asked, glancing up at her mother's face, she saw that The Queen wasn't very happy.  
  
"I asked you if you would sit down so that the meal can begin."  
  
"Yes Ami." I replied and quickly sat down.  
  
"Havo dad, aníron peded. //Sit down, I wish to speak\\ " My father stated "Tolo, mado a sogo en mereth...  
  
That is all she heard before her mind was back in the trees again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that was boring" Narlin stated, recalling the eventless evening.  
  
"I disagree." Armir said. There was a very handsome elf from Mirkwood sitting to her left at diner. He had long, light colored hair, and was almost as tall as Ada. He didn't seem immune to her beauty either. They had danced after most of the guests had left, and it was almost midnight until he said that he had to go back to the inn where he was staying. It wasn't until a few moments ago that her Ada actually told her who he was. "Prince Legolas certainly seemed to like you." He had said. She had been somewhat embarrassed, for if she had known he was a prince, she would have acted different. But she was not surprised at all, for now that she thought about it, he was very well mannered and polite. She was rather glad that he would be staying for the entire month of celebrations and-well-whatever Ada was doing this time.  
  
"Hello? Are you there, sister?" Narlin asked, staring into her sister's glazed over eyes.  
  
"Wha-oh, yes, sorry, Narlin. I'm just tired." She replied to her sister's intrusion on her thoughts.  
  
"Well, then. Get out of my room and go to bed!""  
  
"Fine! Losto mae, Narlin." //Sleep well\\  
  
"Losto mae, Armir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors notes and comments  
  
Armir=Royal jewel Narlin=Fire song Yes, I know the chapter is very short, I write that way-so there will be a lot of chapters :-)  
  
R+R plz...flames are accepted, only if they have constructive criticizm 


End file.
